Daily Stories of TMNT 2012 Nickelodeon
by ReinaNinja927
Summary: Teenage mutant ninja turtles, New York's heroes, also teenagers. They'll live great adventures with their family and allies... in resume, their lives will be, in many aspects, exiting. (one-shot per chapter; as the story goes on, you'll get it) TMNT Nickelodeon, characters don't belong to me, nothing but a few OC's.
1. Leo's Secret

**KS: Hey, fellas! I know many of you people might be wondering why I delete the Nick Super Sports Stars Championship story... Well, the thing is that I couldn't come up with anymore chapters, so I decided to make it up to you with this story. It'll be a one-shot per chapter, but I got a special system.**

 **1) Every 5 chapters, a Songfic request. (You can choose the character/s)**

 **2) Every 10 chapters, a Disney movie AU.**

 **3) I'll only use my OC's, but I'll use one of one of my BFFFF's _(I got many)_ once in a while.**

 **4) The first 10 chapters will be chosen by me, but I'll tell you when you can choose the plot of the next chapters. _(this rule is temporary until then)_**

 **5) Nothing T-CEST related _(even though I'd love to)_**

 **6) The story will last about 200 chapters, but I'll post them as son as I can.**

 **7) There can be chapters where the turtles are older or younger than in the original series.**

 **As for the OC's I'll use, I'll list them:**

 _ **Kevin Standish: He's like my alter male ego, but the only thing we don't have it's the looks and age. He has Raph's temper and impatience and Mikey's immaturity and childish attitude. He has black straight hair and grey eyes, pale skin and freckles. He's 16 and is a pizza gyoza delivery guy. He wears blue jeans, grey trainers, a white short-sleeved t-shirt, a light blue plaid shirt and a Vikings of Roosvelt jacket. His weapon is a spear.**_

 _ **Melina Kwanson: She's a brunette judoka. She's 15 years old and Kevin's girlfriend. (one of my BFFFF's OC) She's mature and serene like Leo and smart and estrategic like Donnie. She's got wavy hair in a high ponytail, brown eyes, blue jeans, black trainers and a lilac long-sleeved t-shirt with an embroided rose. Her weapons are twin juttes.**_

 _ **Lotus Blossom: She's Karai's 1987 version, except that she and Leo really are a couple. Her difference with Karai is that she's got less tem**_ _ **per and is more calm. She started her life as a kunoichi ever since she became Tiger Claw's aprentiss (you'll understand as the story goes on). She actually wears a blue sporty tank top on a white long-sleeved t-shirt, black ripped leggins and light blue tenis. She's 15 years old, has black straight hair and black eyes. Her weapon is a ninjato.**_

 _ **Mona Lisa Calleigh: I'm using this version of Mona Lisa a friend created. She has light brown straight hair falling onto her waist with a pink headband. Her eyes are black and is 15. She wears a black leather vest, a white long-sleeved t-shirt, light blue jeans, a pink scarf and brown leather boots. She's a boxer who was raised in California. She's some sort of combination of yandere and tsundere, since she's got Raph's attitude, but is cute on the outside and also a war machine on the inside. She's Raph's love interest. Her weapons are 4 kunais.**_

 _ **Logan "Ryu" Willson: He used to be one of the Foot Clan ninja squad leaders. He's blonde and has red eyes, though he hides his hair with his grey hoodie. He wears black pants and grey trainers. He's mad most of the time, kind of like a combination of Raph and Karai. He also has a piercing on his nose, one on his bottom lip, one on his left eyebrow and six on his left ear. He's 17 years old. His weapons are twin kamas.**_

 _ **Catherine "Nozomi" Evans: She's a mutant turtle with lime green skin like Mikey's. She's got dark blue eyes, which are usually confused with black. She also has a black wavy lock of hair on the right side of her head, since she mutated into a "Red Ear" turtle from a human. She wears a brown hoodie like the one Leo used during "Spirit Quest". She's Ryu's girlfriend. Her weapons are twin uchiwas.**_

 _ **Chaplin: In the same case as Lotus Blossom, he's a 2k12 version of an older TMNT generation. He's got pale skin, red hair, grey eyes and freckles. He wears glasses and is 16. He never reveals his real name to no one, since he doesn't like it. He wears a lilac shirt, a pale g**_ _ **reen tie, black pants and shoes. He's Karai's love interest. He doesn't have a ninja weapon, since he's no violence lover.**_

 _ **Alexandra Standish: She's Kevin's little sister. She's 8 years old. She has light brown straight hair, black eyes, wears a light blue long-sleeved t-shirt with white daisies, white leggins and white velcro shoes. She always wants to train with the rest, but Kevin never likes it when she does.**_

 _ **Venus de Milo: She's the turtles little sister by a few minutes. She's got an aqua mask with the tails tied in a braid, chocolate brown eyes and grape green skin. She's Casey's love interest. Her weapons are twin Kai Mis.**_

* * *

 **KS: Okay, now that all of that was stated, let's start with the story!**

 _ **Summary: Leo's childhood secret is exposed to his family**_

* * *

Such as any day, the turtles were in their usual morning training. Now that they had saved Earth from the Kraang, they were capable of going back to their home. Besides, now the family was really complete... they had found someone in the woods. The turtles never knew that they were actually 5 and not 4 turtles. Not until then. They had found a female turtle, whose name was Mei Pieh Chi. And she was their lost sister. Karai had understood the truth and went back to her real family. All of those events had made them re-join together.

While the turtles were in their training with Karai and master Splinter close to nighttime, Lotus Blossom was cleaning the lair. Since they had gained her trust after the events that happened during the first Kraang invasion, she was accepted into the family. And, even better, now that she had accepted her true feelings for Leo, she confesed. And he didn't hesitate on accepting, since he knew what he felt for her were reciprocal feelings.

She started sweeping close to the bedrooms, and then saw a door that caught her attention.

Leo's room.

Would it be a bad idea to have a small peek? They were a couple after all, pretty sure Leo wouldn't mind. She smiled a little and opened the door. What she saw kinda surprised her. Most of the room was decorated with Space Heroes posters and merchandise. She just shrugged it off. It wasn't her buisness anyway. She started sweeping close to the bed, until something caught her eye. She took something from Leo's bed and smirked.

"Well, what do we have here?" she asked to herself. Maybe embarrassing Leo a little would be fun. After all, the funniest thing in the world was seeing him embarrassed.

* * *

A bump was heard inside the dojo. Something like someone crashed against the wall.

Raph got up from the ground and faced his little sister, who was waving her Kai Mis in front of her face gracefully.

"You think you're so funny, don't ya, lil' sis?" Raph asked with a sly smirk. Venus just smirked and closed her Kai Mis.

"I beat you, didn't I?" she answered with another question. Raph growled in response. Mikey laughed at his hot headed brother.

"Dude, I can't believe that our little sister just beat you!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Says the one who was beaten by Kevin's 8-year-old sister," Raph retorted.

"Enough guys," Leo called out. "It isn't important who wins or not, what's important is getting better in our training,"

"Hai," Venus answered with a bow. Donnie rolled his eyes.

"Venus, it isn't necessary to bow before Leo... that's for sensei," Donnie said with a chuckle.

"I'm just showing respect to Leo, Donnie. It isn't bad doing it once in a while," she answered simply. Leo smiled and patted his little sister's shoulder.

"Well, I'm glad, at least, _one_ of my siblings respects me," Leo said proudly. Raph rolled his eyes.

"One of this days, lil' sis, we'll see who ends up on the ground and who's standing," Raph said and sat next to Mikey.

"Yeah, that will be the day you proposse to Mona, Raph," Venus answered. Raph blushed and his brothers snickered.

"Hey, guys," a voice said. They all turned around, seeing Lotus resting against the door frame with a grin and hiding her hand behind her back.

"Hey, Cutie," Leo said with a wave. "Wanna train with us?" he offered. Lotus chuckled.

"Maybe later... because I came here to ask you about this," she showed her hand to everyone and Leo turned pale.

What she had in her hand was a mid-sized blue blanket with and embroided yellow duck in the middle. It had a few stains, but it was in good conditions. It looked like a baby blanket. Mikey tilted his head in confusion.

"Dude, isn't that your duck blankie sensei gave you when we were kids?" Mikey asked, pointing at the blanket. Leo's eyes widened. He took the blanket and hid it behind his shell.

"No!" he exclaimed embarrassed while Lotus still had her grin. "This isn't mine!" he held the blanket and pointed to it. "This old thing isn't mine! I don't know how it got to my bed!"

"Leo... " Lotus said. "I never said it was in your bed," she said.

"Oh... " Leo blushed and Donnie, Raph and Mikey laughed. Venus didn't understand. Duck blankie?

"Um, why are you guys laughing?" she asked Donnie.

"That old blanket Leo's holding is something he has ever since we were babies," Donnie answered with a laugh.

"Come on, Mikey still has his teddy bear and nobody says anything!" Leo exclaimed blushing while pointing at Mikey.

"Mikey's a special case, Leo," Raph said. "It isn't worth laughing at him, since he's Mikey,"

"Hey!" Mikey yelled.

 **(A** / **N:** In case you don't get, in Argentina, when someone says another person is a special case, we take as if he/she was a mind retard **)**

"You know what? I'm outta here!" Leo exclaimed and speeded to his room. His brothers were still laughing. Lotus looked at the direction Leo had left. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea showing that to his siblings. Leo was her boyfriend, and even though they could embarrass eachother once in a while, it wasn't nice doing that to him. Especially if it was something too sensitive to Leo.

Meanwhile, Leo opened the door of his room and then slammed it closed. Once he had made sure he was safe, he snuggled the blanket like a teddy bear. He really didn't feel proud of having it. He always wanted to make a good impresion for his siblings, which meant being the most mature, the most responsible and the one his siblings could always count on. But them now knowing that he had a very embarrassing secret made him look dumb. Even worse... lame. He hated being called that. And something he hated more was when his siblings didn't take him seriously. Like all the things he did for them was a joke... Leo didn't like being a show off or party pooper to his siblings, but someone had to be responsible. And he'd had to take that role for his family when Master Splinter wasn't there for them anymore.

He slid down the door and hid his face in his knees, still gripping the blanket tightly. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Go away," he mumbled.

"Leonardo?" Splinter's voice asked. Leo froze. The last thing he needed now was Splinter knowing his secret. But he could trust him, right? Sensei wasn't like all his siblings, something good could come out of it. And he could understand what was up with him and help him get over it. He slowly opened the door and sit on his bed. Splinter entered the room, serene as always. That made Leo be a little more calm. It showed that Splinter could express understandment. He sat next to Leo and placed a comforting paw on his shoulder. "Leonardo, Lotus Blossom informed me about this situation... woud you like to talk about it?" he asked.

Leo hesitated for a moment. He knew his father was trustworthy, but embarrassment always beats even the toughest victim.

"You can talk to me with all the confidence of the world, Leonardo. Nothing of what you will say will be something to laugh at," Splinter soothed. Leo sighed in relief and faced Splinter.

"Well... I... " he stuttered.

"You still have the same blanket I gave you when you were a kid... I got that clear," Splinter said.

"Yeah... but, the thing is... I never really got over it," he answered with embarrassment.

"Do you feel like explaining it to me, my son?"

Leo sighed. He couldn't play dumb. "Well... when I was about 2 years old... "

 ** _Flashback_**

 **(A** / **N:** Leo narrates this **)**

 _When we were about two years, one day, we were all playing in the living room, waiting for you to come back from a trip to the sewers. Mikey was drawing something with an old orange crayon and a wrinkled sheet of paper. Donnie was trying to read a book of basic stuff children could learn. Raph was playing with a small and old toy car you had found him last week. I was watching Space Heroes in TV. We heard you coming in and saw you with a trash bag with a few stuff you found in the sewers. We ran to hug you. We still couldn't speak properly, so we could only giggle or stutter like babies; we were still too little. You chuckled when we hugged you. I can't quite remember what you said back then, but I know you were as happy as we were to see you._

 _You kneeled down to us and pulled out a few stuff we'd need. It was winter and you had to get us something to not get cold during nights, and daytime for that matter. You found us a few blankets and handed them to us. Mine was the one I have until today. You got Raph a brown one with many tigers printed on it. Mikey's... I think it was the same as Raph's. Donnie's was purple with numbers printed on them, for some reason. We thanked you and, during night, I wrapped myself with the blanket._

 _And, even when winter was over, I always hugged the blanket. It was like Mikey's teddy bear, I see that now. I just... didn't get used to have the blaket away from me. It's something I've grown up with. I still remember, like if it was yesterday, when I was 10 and was hugging the blanket while watching Space Heroes. Raph stepped to me and laughed at me and the blanket._

 _"Leo, you still got that old thing with you?" he asked me with that cocky tone as always. I rolled my eyes._

 _"Leave me alone, Raph," I demanded. I knew Raph wouldn't listen to that, but I said it anyways._

 _"If you really wanna put a good image as a big brother, you should let go of that stupid duck blankie," he scoffed. I scowled._

 _"Look, whatever I do with my blanket isn't of your concern, Raph!" I exclaimed and got up, facing him. "If you have a problem with it, why don't you do something about it?" I asked in a defiant tone. Raph smirked. Just then, I knew I had got myself into trouble._

 _"Okay," he said and, in just a blink, he pulled the blanket out of my hand._

 _"Hey!"_

 _"You wanted me to do something, I'll do something, throw it into the sewers," he declared and ran away. I followed him. He ran deeper and deeper into the tunnels. I really didn't think things through, I just wanted it back. He got close to some kind of pool where all the sewage was. When he was about to throw it, I tackled him._

 _"I'm serious, Raph, give it back!" I yelled. He really didn't want to give up that easily._

 _"If you really want it, take it from me, Lame-o-nardo!" he exclaimed. I gritted my teeth and expertly gave him a unlock._

 _"Now, let go of it!" I ordered._

 _"Make me!" I twisted his arm harder and he yelled. I just though about it and said:_

 _"If you drop my blanket, I'll let you go,"_

 _"Like if you didn't," he muttered. I twisted his arm more and he yelped in pain. "You're gonna have to be tougher than that!" I twisted more his arm until he started feeling it numb. "Okay... Leo, I don't feel my arm!"_

 _"Then drop it!" I ordered again._

 _"Grr... fine, I will!" he let go of it and I let go of his arm. He rubbed his arm and I took the blanket in my hands. I snuggled it a little. I heard a laugh and turned to Raph. "You just showed that you can almost make me not feel my arm, and now you hug your blankie like a baby!" he said mockingly. I frowned._

 _"You wanna laugh about it? Fine!" I snarled. "But if you ever try to take it from me again, I'll tell sensei. I'll let this one pass, but just this time,"_

 _"Like if your threat was worth fear of when you have that thing with you," I huffed._

 _"... Let's go back home before sensei finds out we left," I said and I, practically, pulled him to the Lair._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

"So that's why I never really got over the fact that... I have the blanket and I don't wanna leave it," Leo said. Sensei stroke his beard.

"Hmm... so, you are saying that, ever since you have that blanket, you can't let go of it, since it was something you have been growing up with?" Sensei asked. Leo nodded.

"And I don't like people knowing I have it... 'cause they wouldn't take me serious," Leo said, looking down. "Less than they already do, anyway," he muttered.

"Leonardo... " Splinter said and Leo turned to him. "Your siblings may not obey you as much as you would like to, I understand that," he chuckled. "I still remember when you first started leading them during your missions. But you do not have to let go of the blanket... if you do not want to,"

"But... what if I don't earn the respect I should recieve from my brothers, just because they think I'm just a joke?" Leo asked and held his head.

"... I can always give them randori to make them understand that their leader is their leader... which means that, no matter how they behave or how strange their methods of leadership can be, they can always count on him to help them," Splinter explained.

Leo did a 'hmph'. Sensei did have point. Even if he didn't want to admit it, his methods were the weirdest... but were always effective. And yes, there were times when his siblings didn't obey him as much as he'd like to, but they did. When Karai kidnapped him, his brothers had accepted that, without a leader, they wouldn't be able to do anything. Leo was always there to help them, and they were there for him too. He had to admit it felt good to have his team to respect him. He opened his mouth to say something, but a sound stopped him.

Sobbing.

He stood up and walked to the door, for then opening it. What he found, surprised him. All his siblings, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, Karai and Venus de Milo standing in front of the door, Nozomi and Lotus acompaning them, since they both lived with them. Mikey was crying.

"... What are you doing?" Leo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mikey had the 'brilliant' idea of spying on your conversation with Master Splinter," Donnie answered sarcastically.

"Oh... " Leo stammered.

"Leo, you don't have to feel embarrassed of having an object that reminds you of when you were a kid... Raph is still afraid of roaches, remember?" Venus asked, jerking at Raph with her thumb.

"Hey!" Raph called out.

"You know she's right, Raphael," Karai comented. Nozomi nodded in agreement.

"But... aren't I lame to you? Don't you think I'm a joke for having the blanket?" Leo asked embarrassed.

"Bro, we're siblings, and all of us feel embarrassed of something we keep to ourselves for some reason. You don't have to change for anything, you're still the leader of this team," Donnie soothed with a gap-toothed grin.

"Yeah, who am I gonna complain of if you aren't here?" Raph asked with a smirked. Leo rolled his eyes, but still grinned.

"You're great, bro!" Mikey exclaimed, now that he wasn't crying anymore.

"You're the best leader I've ever known," Venus comented.

"And the only one you've even known," Karai said.

"You know what I mean," the aqua banded turtle said.

"You lead us in the best and worse situations we get ourselves into, and it's something admirable. I don't think you're lame," Nozomi said.

"So... you don't mind me having the blanket?" Leo asked.

They all shook their heads in denial. Leo smiled.

"Thanks, guys," he answered. Splinter stepped to Leo and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I am glad all of you had understood this and accepted Leonardo for this small mishap," Splinter said. "But it is quite late already, go to sleep,"

"Aw, sensei!" Mikey and Nozomi whined.

"Go to sleep," sensei ordered. With no other choice, the turtles left to their rooms. Raph, Donnie, Mikey and Karai entered their's while Venus and Nozomi shared room, such as Leo and Lotus. Lotus changed her clothes to a light blue tank top and white shorts as her pijamas and floped to bed with Leo. He hugged her from behind, holding her waist with both his hands.

"Smasher... " she called out softly with his typical nickname and eyes closed.

"Yeah?" he asked with his eyes closed.

"Sorry for all the... duck blankie thing. I can't stop thinking it's my fault," she apologized. Leo 'hmphed' and nuzzled against Lotus' neck.

"Thanks to it, I now know that my team respects me for what I am... if you haven't done that, I wouldn't know that now. I should thank you," he said and kissed her cheek. She smiled with a blush and snuggled to him.

"I love you, Smasher," she mumbled, already falling asleep.

"I love you too, Cutie," Leo answered and sighed happily. He peered open one eye to make sure she was completely asleep and, steathily, covered themselves with the duck blankie.

* * *

In another room, Raph's specifically, he flopped into his bed.

"Psh, I really can't believe Leo didn't follow my advice and left that old blankie," he mumbled. Just to make sure there was no one there, he looked around his room, looking for some snoop. Once he made sure he was safe, he dived his hand inside his pillow and pulled out his brown blanket with small tiger faces printed on it. He carefully extended it over the mattress and then layed on it, on his shell. Just then, he covered his face with his forearm.

"Leo and I are a pair of babies," he mumbled. He decided to just sigh it out and let himself sleep. He had enough stuff about blankets for just one day.

* * *

 **KS: Ta-da! I hope you liked it! I've been thinking about this for a long while now and I really enjoyed writing it. Next chapter is about the Fellow Who's got a Way with Machines ;)**


	2. Apriltello's Feelings

**KS: Boom, baby! I returned. I saw you liked my drabbles, so I brought a new one. I hate myself right now for adding Capril on this, but I promise it'll be slight Capril, don't hate me, people. This takes place when they're all in the farmhouse. And Venus doesn't appear yet. If something sounds a bit confusing, I'm more than sorry.**

 _ **Summary: Donnie feels jealous of April and Casey's relationship.**_

* * *

Donnie was sick. Not sick of an illness. Sick of what he was watching.

He was working on a small music box on the couch while April and Casey were in the living room watching TV. But not as friends. The relationship they had then made Donnie sick.

 _Couple._

Ever since April and Donnie had made up for what had happened to her dad when he mutated into a bat, he had tried his hardest so they could come back as a couple again. But April always said the same:

 _"Donnie, I still need time to think of it. I know you still love me... but I need time,"_

Technically Casey and April weren't a couple. They were only dating. April just wanted to try something different in the meantime they waited for Leo to heal completely from the Invasion. Donnie couldn't take the fact that April wasn't up to be with him, just for a nutcase hocky lover. Casey surrounded April's neck with one arm as they both watched TV. Donnie frowned and stormed out of the living room and out of the house.

"Is Donnie okay?" Melina asked from the individual couch.

"He's probally in a bad mood," Casey comented with a shrug. April looked down sadly. She still loved Donnie, she couldn't deny that. But everytime she had a bad relationship with a boy, she needed time to think. She took a small glance at Donnie's music box. Curiousity loomed over her and she grabbed it. When she opened it, she saddened.

It had a picture of her and Donnie when they shared their first kiss. She couldn't help a tear to fall from her right eye. God she missed Donnie.

* * *

Meanwhile, Donnie was resting his shell against a tree with his arms crossed while watching Raph and Mikey wrestle against eachother.

"Hey, Donnie," a voice said. Donnie turned around and saw Leo coming close to him with his crutch and Lotus Blossom next to him.

"Hey, guys," he answered carelessly.

"Are you okay?" his older brother asked. Donnie sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he responded, looking away.

"Did something happen?" Lotus asked concerned. Donnie let out a huff and opened his mouth to answer. When he was about to, a sai came in and nailed against the tree.

"Whoops," Raph said as he walked to the tree and took his sai. "My bad," he lunged for Mikey and attacked him again. Donnie, on the other hand, didn't feel like so well.

"I'll be in the barn if you guys need me," he said and walked to the barn, head dropped. Leo and Lotus looked at him sadly. Seeing Donnie with the mood for the soil wasn't the most pleasent thing in the world.

Especially when it came to love.

* * *

Donnie opened the barn doors and saw Chaplin and Kevin working on that old vehicle while Kirby O'Neil kept a lookout on them and Alex was on the driver's seat.

"Come on, you can't be serious," Chaplin said while waxing the car.

"I am," Kevin said while lying on a skateboard and working on the car engine with a wrench. He had taken his jacket and shirt off and only had his white short-sleeved t-shirt.

"Really, how can you say that Shemp in lest funny that Curly?" the red haired boy asked.

"'Cause I watched the Three Stooges ever since I was two; I know their attitudes, and Curly is funnier than Shemp," he said adjusting a nut.

"I don't think I agree,"

"Alex, what do you say?" the black haired boy asked.

The little girl stopped playing with the controls and turned to the teens.

"I say Joe is funnier," she said. Both teens groaned in boredom.

"Joe _barely_ appears, how can you say that?" Kevin asked.

"I just say it," she answered simply and returned to play with the steering wheel.

"What do you say, Mr. O'Neil?" Chaplin asked. Kirby just shruged.

"I never even watched Three Stooges to begin with," Kirby answered.

"Aw, man," Kevin complained when an oil jet stained his t-shirt. He got out of under the car to look for a wipe to clean oil off himself when he saw Donnie standing at the door. "Hey, D, you think you can tell us out of Shemp and Curly who's the best?" Donnie didn't pay attention and walked to his lab station to keep on his retro-mutagen experiment.

The others looked at Donnie with a puzzled expresion. Donnie wasn't always the happiest one, yeah. But it was new seeing him depressed like that.

"You okay, Donnie?" Alex asked from the car. Donnie sighed in irritation.

"Guys, I'm fine, just lemme work on my experiments in peace, okay?" he asked annoyed.

"... Let's not tick him off more than he already is," Chaplin said.

* * *

A few days passed when they all went out to the forest during the night. Mikey had escaped and there had been plenty advertisments of amphibian creatures destroying camps and they were suspecting Mikey was to blame. Leo had divided two different teams to cover the perimeter. Donnie, Raph, Mona, Ryu, Irma, Kevin and Karai would go North while Leo, Lotus, Nozomi, Melina, Chaplin, April and Casey would go South. Splinter, Kirby and Alex were gonna stay in the house until they found Mikey.

"Mikey! Mikey! Mikey, come out wherever you are!" Ryu exclaimed throughout the woods.

"Yell a little louder, blood eyes, I don't think they heard you over Massachusetts," Kevin comented holding a flashlight.

"Shut up, freckles, I don't see you doing much," Ryu answered with a glare.

"I can do something," Kevin aswered with joy. "Smack you!" he snarled.

"You two, stop it!" Irma ordered.

"Fighting isn't gonna help us find Michelangelo," Karai retorted.

"Call him 'Mikey' like veryone else, for Pete's sake," Mona said. Raph rolled his eyes.

"Let's keep looking, Mikey's not gonna come back to the farmhouse on his own, unless he wants to," he comented.

"Good point," Ryu muttered.

"Donnie, you found anything?" Mona asked.

No answer.

Kevin pointed his flashlight around the place, but he didn't see Donnie anywhere.

"Donnie?" he asked. Raph pointed his own flashlight around the trees.

"Donnie?!" he screamed.

"Ugh, fantastic. Now we lost Donnie!" Mona complained.

"If we find him before the others do, I'm gonna smack him," Ryu said.

"Forget Mikey, the others can look for him, let's find Donnie!" Raph ordered. They all nodded in agreement.

"Donnie?" Kevin asked throughout the woods.

"Donnie?!" they all yelled.

* * *

Donnie was closer than they though. He was following Leo's team up in the trees where they wouldn't see him. He wanted to make sure that April and Casey were far enough from eachother. He was a jealous turtle, he could accept it. But he loved April too much to even let her go with Casey Jones. He couldn't allow himself to. To his own point of view, Casey was an idiot who was always messing in his love relationship with April. He knew Casey didn't really love her. He was just looking at her as if she was some random girl to flirt with. And, as it was said before, Donnie was more than sick of it.

"You really think Mikey was the one to destroy those camps?" Nozomi asked after a while.

"I don't know... and I don't care, I'm gonna smack him when we find him for leaving the house like that," Melina said, gritting her teeth. The others gave her a blank look.

"Mikey's dissapeared and the only thing you care about is that he left the house unattended?" Leo asked with a raised eyebrow and his face flat.

"Yeah, and that's not the only thing I'll do to him," the brunette answered.

"If I were Mikey now, I'd rather not be found if the one that's gonna do it is you," Chaplin murmured. Melina rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the gut.

"Dudette, what's up with you?" Casey asked surprised while hugging April by the waist.

" _I_ was the one to clean the house when Mikey left while you guys were in training," she answered angrily.

"I'd really wish Kevin was here to calm her down," Lotus whispered to Leo, who chuckled.

Casey stopped behind the group, still hugging April. He smirked. He did have a few dates with her. But, now that Donnie wasn't there to bother them, he had the perfect chance to take the next step.

"What are you doing, Casey?" April asked annoyed. "We're gonna separate from the group,"

Still smirking, he started cornering April against a tree. She didn't really understand. Why was Casey acting like that? He held her chin with his left hand and made her turn to him.

"It's okay, red," he assured her. "You're gonna like this," he said. He leaned closer and closer to her, until Donnie saw a scene that shattered his heart completly.

Casey. _Kissed._ April. In the lips.

That couldn't be happening... right? It was just a bad dream he was going through. A really bad dream he was just gonna wake up of. But he was lying to himself. That was hundred percent real. Donnie's eyes watered. He couldn't take that anymore. He jumped away from the scene that had just been before his eyes and escaped. Though it wasn't over. April had seen him running away. She frowned, grabbed Casey by the shoulders and pushed him away.

"What's wrong with you?!" she asked angrily.

"What's up with you, red? I thought you wanted it as much as I did," Casey answered.

"I don't like you, Casey!" she snarled. "I don't, I never did and never will!"

"Then why are we dating?!" Casey exclaimed.

"Because I was stupid and didn't understand that the one I really like is Donnie! Not you!" Casey clentched his fist.

"Donatello? That croock-teethed turtle that you bumped for turning your dad into a mutant?" he asked and then laughed. "Please, he's not even at Casey Jones' height," he retorted proudly.

"Maybe because you just fell lower than I could ever imagine. Find someone else who's not me, I gotta find Donnie!" she said and tried running away. Casey grabbed her arm.

"Donatello doesn't even love you... why taking chances with someone who doesn't even do something for you?"

April looked down with tearful eyes.

"You don't know him as much as I do," she answered. "He loves me, much more than you can imagine, Casey. And I know you hate him. You don't love me, you just wanna make him suffer, knowing that I've been dating an idiot all along," she said and ran away. Casey stood there confused.

"What?"

* * *

April ran back to the farmhouse. She arrived and saw the place completely calm. Splinter meditating close to the porch, Kirby reading a book in the swing and Alex doing mud cakes in a puddle of mud. She decided to ask her dad. Maybe he had seen Donnie around.

"Dad?" she asked, standing in front of him.

"Oh, hey, honey," he said. "Why are you alone? Where are the others?" he asked, looking around.

"I... separated from them," she answered. She sighed. "Dad, have you... seen Donnie around here?"

"Donatello? Yeah, I think I saw him running and entering the barn. I guess he got separated as well," he answered carelesly. April's shoulders slumped.

"I need to talk to him," she said and started to walk away.

"April," Kirby called out. She turned around and faced him. "I know what was between you and Donatello before I... you know," he said with a small shiver. "What I mean is, I think that Donatello is a good boy... if you ever wanna give him the chance to have something with you besides friendship... I won't say anything against it," he told her. April smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, dad," she murmured. Her dad chuckled and hugged her back.

"No problem, honey. Now, go," he said, pulling away. April smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

She turned around again and headed to the barn. She approached her hand to grab the door knob, but she heard some noise inside.

Sobbing.

Her gaze turned to be more worried than it already was and she opened the door. She saw Donnie sitting on his chair, his arms on the table, hidding his face while crying. That scene was really heartbreaking. She had never seen Donnie crying like that. Except when they almost loose Splinter during the invasion, if Karai hadn't done anything to stop it. She slowly stepped to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Donnie?" she asked. Donnie hid his face more inside his arms and sulked.

"What do you want, April?" he asked frowning. April saddened.

"I... I saw you in the forest when... that happened," she said.

"Congratulations. Now, go," he snarled.

"But-"

"I need no explination, April," he said, looking up, still not glancing at her. "You love Casey, you wanna date him, I understand that," he said angrily. "I got nothing to tell you anymore. There's no way I can make you love me... if you love him," he said, drooping back on his table.

"What... what do you mean?" she asked, not understanding.

"Sensei told me that forcing you to love me is like making me enjoy a fall," he said sadly. "I can't do that to you if Casey is the boy you really love,"

April drooped. Donnie was already assuming something that wasn't true. She knew dating Casey was dumb. But she had lied in something. She didn't need any time at all. In fact, she was gonna ask Donnie that same night if he still wanted to be her boyfriend. She just felt fear. Fear that Donnie would augh at her for thinking that, after all that time without being a couple, he'd reject her. So, she started dating Casey so she could let go of all those emotions she had so she'd forgive Donie.

Casey was only a pastime, a relationship she wasn't paying any attention to. Just the same feeling Casey had for her. April sighed and hugged Donnie from behind, surrounding his neck. Donnie looked up and turned to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"Hugging you," she answered.

"But... you should only hug Casey," he said in utter confusión. April scoffed.

"I don't even _like_ Casey," she said.

"But you-"

"Donnie, I was just dating him because I tried forgetting you... but I can't," she said with her eyes closed. "I love _you_ , not him. And I want us to come back,"

Donnie turned to face her with a confused gaze.

"April, I-"

"Shut up and kiss me," she said and, grabbing his face with both hands, she pressed her lips against his. Donnie's eyes widened, but then closed his eyes and kissed her back.

She sat on his lap with her legs hugging his waist, Donnie's arms slinked to her waist and she pulled him closer to her so she could surround his neck. Already running out of air, Donnie pulled away and pressed his forrehead against April's.

"I love you, my Princess," he said.

"And I love you, Donnie Boy," she said with a giggle. Donnie blushed.

He was about to say something else, when they heard a yell. A girly yell. Both teenagers got up and got out of the barn, only to see giant frogs out of the farm, battling with everyone else.

"What the... ?" Donnie mumbled. Three of the frogs jumped to them, but he pulled out his staff and hit them. "Run, April, to the house!" he exclaimed. April nodded and dashed to the house, Donnie going after her. Melina was about to shut the door, when April and Donnie came in.

"Where were you?!" Leo exclaimed angrily. "We've all been looking for you all over the woods!"

"I'll tell you guys later, we gotta barricade the door!" Donnie called out. He, Raph and Ryu blocked the door with a furniture and stood back, weapons in hand.

"What happened?" April whispered to Melina. She shruged.

"We arrived at the farmhouse, thinking that you guys were here, when we saw the whole place with frogs trashing the farm. They attacked us, thinking that we got the turtles captive," she explanied.

"Repulsive humans!" a husky voice exclaimed. "Hear me!"

"... Is he talking about us?" Alex asked fearfully.

"Obviously not me," Casey comented, jerking himself with his thumb and a flirty grin to April. Donnie shoved him angrily.

"Keep your bulging eyes off my girl!" he exclaimed angrily. The others gave him a confused look.

"Whut?" they mumbled.

"We'll explain it later," April said.

"Free our brothers!" one of the frogs said.

"These humans didn't kidnap us!" Leo explained to the frogs.

"What? Are they forcing you to say that?" he asked again in disbelief.

"Uh, no we actually have good relationship with these humans!" Nozomi yelled. "Some of us even have love relationships with them!"

"... I don't think you should have said that," Ryu said.

"Why not?"

"If they have reasons to attack us as humans, now that you said that gives them more reason to attack all of us!" Mona yelled in a high-pitched tone. Raph couldn't help but thinking she looked adorable. Of course, she was mad... but she was still cute.

* * *

Much things had happened that night. They saved their friends, made friendship with the frogs and found Venus in the woods. But she wasn't alone. A man in Japan had been taking care of her. And he was sick. The turtles had brought him to the farmhouse to help him.

But it was too late.

Once they had arrived the house, the man was already in Heaven.

Venus was crying for his leave, hugging his corpse. Some girls couldn't help but letting a few tears roll down their cheeks. Donnie hugged April as a show of comfort. Then, he thought. Maybe it wasn't the best time... but it was the first chance that came up to him.

"April... I... I know this is a bad time, but... you want us to come back?" he asked. April looked at him and smiled.

"It's never a bad time to ask that... I've been waiting for you to say it for a long while," she said and held his cheeks for then kissing him deeply.

"Awww," said Melina, Irma... and Mikey.

"Blegh," Mona said, sticking her tongue out. The others rolled their eyes.

Some footsteps were heard from the upper floor and Casey walked downstairs with a blanket around him.

"Dude, what do I gotta do to get some sleep in here?" he asked sleepy. Some thuds were also heard. Casey turned around and saw Chaplin, Ryu and Kevin coming downstairs clumsily. Clumsy enough to fall over him. The teens just laughed.

"Get off of me!" Casey exclaimed angrily.

"Tell Kevin that! He tripped over _his_ own foot!" Ryu yelled.

"Not my fault _Chaplin_ pushed _me_!" Kevin retorted.

"If _Ryu_ hadn't stomped on _my_ foot!" Chaplin called out.

"If _Casey_ hadn't kicked _my_ face when he got out of the room!" the blonde pointed out.

"Stop it!" Leo exclaimed. "Arguing isn't worth it now! Looked what happened!" he said and gestured to Venus.

The four looked at Venus with a puzzled expresion.

"What the... ?" they mumbled. Leo stepped to Venus and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Guys, this is Venus. Venus, these are Kevin, Chaplin, Ryu and Casey," Leo said. She just waved at them timidly. Casey couldn't help but staring at her. God she was pretty.

"Another one?!" Kevin asked in disbelief. "I was barely getting used to have Karai around," he retorted.

"Shut up, Kevin," Melina said.

Casey got up from the floor with all the teens over him and stepped to Donnie and April.

"Hey, guys, I, uh... wanted to apologize," he said. April and Donnie looked at eachother in utter confusion.

"What do you mean?" April asked.

"I mean, for the kiss, trying to make Donnie feel jealous and all of that," Casey answered.

"Hang on a second, what kiss?" Kirby asked angrily.

"Dad, for your own sake, you don't wanna know," April replied. Donnie just chuckled. But then noticed that Casey didn't stop staring at Venus. He frowned. At least two things came out of her appearience.

The good one, April was back with him.

The bad one...

The new girl Casey had fallen in love with... was his little sister.

Whatever it happened in the future, wasn't gonna be joyful for Donnie.

Only if April wasn't around. Because he knew, that after all those things that had happened that night... April wasn't gonna separate from him, even if her life deppended on it.

* * *

 **KS: Next is about the girls... with a special guest of one of my BFFFF's ;)**


	3. The Sleepover (Part 1)

**KS: Hey! I know, you got your shot-guns ready for me, but... slack is a curse :v and school too... I made it for third year!  
**

 **Everyone: Yay!**

 **KS: But my classmates are the worse...**

 **Everyone: Booo**

 **KS: I know :v I'll make it up to you now. Special guest, btw, is...** **drumroll, please...**

 ***drumroll***

 **KS: Amy Smith, original character, owned by Angelxoxo8! Okay, there xD oh, and no one is with no one now, they just like eachother.**

 _ **Summary: The girls organize a sleepover and the boys spy on them. (girls and boys, duh xD)**_

* * *

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah!"

"I'll tell everyone!"

April hung the phone as she turned to the girls in the lair as she stood in the kitchen. It was a good time to organize a sleepover. She looked at Mona, watching Wrestlemania on TV with Raph and Mikey, Lotus reading a magazine, Irma painting her nails and Venus and Nozomi chatting at the other side of the couch.

Leo, Kevin and Casey were in the pinball machine and Donnie was in his lab with Chaplin. Both of them being the brains meant they got along well.

She noticed a girl walking out of the rooms. She was new into the lair. She had emerald green eyes, a little darker than Raph's, dark brown straight hair in a high ponytail with a green bow as a hairband. She wore a pink and green top beneath a dark green leather jacket with a tiny crown pinned on the lapel, along with a light pink tutu and a pair of pink and green boots with pink stockings. The turtles had saved her from being one of the Kraang's experiments. But she was exposed to mutagen and now was an ice retro mutant.

April walked out pf the kitchen, a big smile across her face. She was really exited.

"Girls, girls, can we... speak alone for a second?" she asked. All the girls turned to her.

"What is it, April?" Irma asked.

"Um... can you boys leave?" the red-haired asked.

"Whatever you gotta say, you can say it in front of everyone," Raph said. Mona flicked him in the face. "Ow," he rubbed his cheek.

"Girl talk," she replied simply.

"If we boys wanna hear, we stay," Casey said and crossed his arms. Mona, flatfaced, pulled off her right boot and threw it at Casey on his face, making him fall to the ground. The brunette in pink and green laughed at Casey.

"Girl talk means private," she repeated. Casey gave a thumbs up as he got up, all the boys walking away with him. April made all the girls sit on the couch, she standing in the middle.

"Okay, listen up... has any of you ever been to a slumber party?" she asked. The girls looked at eachother in confusion.

"Slumber party?" they repeated.

"Yeah, Melina thought it'd be a good idea, since... we just saved Earth from the Triceratons and we barely get a break, so... maybe we can have a little fun for a while," April suggested. "And, since Amy here is new, it'd be a good chance to get to know all of us," she gestured to the brunette in green and pink. 'Amy' smiled sheepishly as everyone turned to her.

The girls turned to April with a smile. That said more than thousands of words.

"We'll meet at Melina's house during the weekend, okay?" the redhaired asked. All of them nodded in agreement.

What they didn't know was that the boys were spying on them from the lab.

"Slumber party?" Mikey asked a little too loud. Raph covered his mouth with one hand as he signaled him to shut up.

"Remember, the boys can be a little... nosey, so to speak, so they better not know or they'll spy on us," April said.

"But I've never been to a slumber party," Amy called out, raising her hand. "I didn't have that much friends in Florida,"

"Don't worry, this is knew to me too, but it'll be fun... I think," Venus assured her. Amy smiled softly.

"So... what are we supposed to bring?" Nozomi asked.

"Just get your pajamas, sleeping bags and some pillows," April chuckled. "We meet at Melina's, Saturday 8 pm,"

From inside the lab, the boys were listening carefully at the girls' conversation.

"We're gonna sneak in and spy on them, right?" Donnie deadpanned. The others nodded.

"This is gonna end _so_ well... " Ryu comented.

* * *

Finally Sarturday arrived. All girls at Melina's place were in her bedroom, all walls painted in lilac, a large bed and a white nightstand next to the bed. Melina wore a lilac worn out blouse and white shorts. Mona had black shorts and a pink tank top with white frilly details at the sleeves. April had a yellow sweater with flower printted pants. Irma a black strapless top and indigo mini shorts. Amy had a green short nightgown. Lotus a white short-sleeve with light-blue shorts. Venus and Nozomi didn't wear clothes, so their usual equipment was more than enough for them.

The girls were setting their sleepingbags, when a girl walked into the room. She had black hair in a high ponytail and deep ocean blue eyes, a little bit taller than Melina. She had a dark green strapped top and jean shorts.

"Hi, Ashley," Melina called out. "Girls, you remember my halfsister, Ashley, right?"

"Yes,"

"Nope," Amy called out and chuckled awkwardly.

"Remember that we told you that we discovered that Melina's halfsiblings were raised by the Foot with Karai?" Irma asked, sitting on her sleeping bag. Amy nodded slightly. "Well, there's Ashley, and... where's Henry?" she turned to Ashley. She just shrugged.

"Meli sent him and the guys to a guys night out, so we won't have to deal with those suckers for the whole night," she answered and slumped into Melina's bed.

"I only accept you calling me 'Meli' but no one else than her has that privilege," the brunette in lilac called out. Mona rolled her eyes.

"Cut some slack, will ya?" she asked. Little did they know that, from the room aside, the boys were entering Henry's room. Henry had short straight brown hair and black eyes, his face features almost equal to Ashley's.

"Hurry and hush," he whispered. As the more boys entered, the more noise they made. Mikey tripped on a shoe on the floor and fell to the ground, his face on a worn out underwear.

"Shh!" they all shushed Mikey. Mikey opened his eyes and found the underwear on his face, only to girly scream, cringe and throw it away.

"Gross, gross, eww!" he exclaimed.

"Mikey!" they all whispered. He shrugged sheepishly. Someone knocked on the door.

"Henry?" Melina's voice called from the other side of the door. Henry turned to the others, only to see the turtles already hidden.

"Hide!" he whispered. Kevin slid down the bed with Ryu, Chaplin and Casey to the wardrobe. Henry gluped and opened the door. "Yeah, sis?" he asked with a nervious smile.

"Is all okay? I heard a scream," she said in confusion. He started sweating.

"N-Nothing, I... was having a videochat with Mikey and... he started screaming when he found his underwear... and dropped his phone... and the call was cut," he stammered.

"Uh-huh... I'll pretend I didn't hear that and ask you to be quiet, I told you the girls and I are having a slumber party," she snarled and slammed the door shut on his face.

The others got out from their hidding spots as Henry rubbed his nose. He gave them a thumbs up in signal not to worry.

"Alright, all set... Donnie, you got the camera?" Leo asked to his brother in purple. Donnie nodded as he pulled out a spy-roach from his bag.

"I still think those things are disgusting," Raph shuddered. Mikey tickled his neck as if a roach climbed up his spine and Raph yelped in a girly tone. Mikey laughed before Raph slapped him across the face in anger.

Donnie rolled his eyes as he let the roach next to the window frame and, with a home-made remote control, made the roach with the camera crawl to the window of Melina's room. The roach crawled to a shelf and stood next to a few books so it wouldn't be noticed. Donnie aimed the camera to the girls, who were in the middle of the room. Irma, Nozomi, Melina and April were having a pizza.

"Hey, I want pizza!" Mikey called out. Ryu punched him on the head, a 'bonk' sound comming from Mikey's skull as Ryu hit him. Mikey rubbed his head as he glared at the blonde boy. As the boys turned back to Donnie's laptop, where the spy-roach's view was shown, they noticed Ashley and Mona playing Street Fighter in Melina's console.

It wasn't long until Mona's character, a man with a white karate ripped uniform and a pair of boxer gloves, beat Ashley's, a man almost similar to Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z.

 **(A** / **N:** You guys better gimme credit for looking up the Steet Fighter characters... even though I was a slacker :v **)**

"Ha! Take that!" the girl in pink said. Ashley threw the control to the floor in anger as Mona did a small victory dance. Raph snickered. She would sure be less show-off if she knew Raph was looking at her.

Lotus offered Amy to make her a hairstyle. But since she wasn't experienced in slumber parties, a braid was more than enough for her.

"So... how's Florida like?" Lotus asked cassually. Amy bit her lip.

"I can't give a description... I never really liked Florida... people in school always treated me... bad," she said sadly as she drooped. Leo, from the screen, felt pity for her. In some aspect, he felt like that everytime he and his siblings met a new human and he reacted bad at them.

"Pretend I didn't ask, okay? I didn't mean to sound rude," the girl in light-blue said, tying Amy's hair in a bow. Amy smiled softly.

"No worries, Lotus. You didn't know," she answered. Venus entered the room as she carried a box with movies.

"Hey, I found some movies we can watch," she offered. The girls beamed.

"I really don't feel like watching a movie, guys," Amy said dissmisively. Venus smirked as she held a movie.

"Well, did Melina mention she got the new live-action version of Beauty and the Beast?" she questioned. Amy gasped sharply as she grabbed the box and put the movie into the DVD player.

"Let's watch it!" she exclaimed, laying on her sleeping bag. The others snickered as they sat beside her. The boys, on the other hand...

From Henry's room, most of them groaned. If there was something that could really make most of boys get bored was romantic movies.

* * *

After one hour and a half, all the girls were sniffing. It really was a very romantic and touching movie.

"I totally loved it!" Venus called out.

"Me too," all girls said.

"Gaston was such a jerk, wasn't he?" Mona asked to no one in particular. Amy nodded.

"Besides, it really tells more backstory of Beast and Belle's past... it really was good," Irma comented.

"I'll rate it... 4 stars," Melina said.

"That's Donnie's phrase," April chuckled.

In Henry's room... most of boys were snoring, since the movie was just as they expected. Mikey, on the other hand, was sniffling like the girls.

"That was so beautiful," he said as he wiped his eyes. Raph dragged his hand down his face.

"I can't believe that this is what girls like watching," he mumbled. Kevin nodded.

"Totally agree with you," Kevin deadpanned. No one knew but he was crying on the inside. He was a silent crying man. Ashley blinked back tears and Amy noticed.

"You crying?" the brunette in pink asked.

"No! No, I'm... sweating through my eyes," she answered carelessly as she wiped her eyes. The others chuckled.

"So... what do we do now?" April asked. Mona snapped her fingers for then rumaging into her backpack. The others looked at her curiously.

"What are you doing?" Lotus asked. Mona smirked as she pulled out a bag of marshmallows.

"You guys ever played 'Chubby Bunny'?" she asked. All of them shook their heads in denial and Mona sighed. "It's about putting as much marshmallows in your mouth as you can and then say 'Chubby Bunny'" she opened the bag as she placed it in the middle of the room and all the girls sit around.

"Amy, why don't you start?" April suggested. Amy shrugged and threw a marshmallow into her mouth.

"Chubby Bunny," she muffled. April followed.

"Chubby Bunny," she repeated. Soon over, all the girls had done the same. After that, second round, Amy, April, Mona, Venus... who couldn't take that much mouthful of marshmallows into her mouth.

"Chubby Blegh," she couldn't take it and accidentally coughed up her mouthful of marshmallows. All the girls laughed at her faliure. She didn't really mind, though.

"Aw, man, I wanted her to win," Casey snapped, making all boys turn to him in confusion. He blushed as he looked back at the screen and twisted his lips in embarrasment. They all shrugged as they kept on watching the screen, utterly confused at Casey's reaction.

The next one to fall was Irma. She fell with five marshmallows.

Mona with six.

Nozomi with seven.

Ashley fell with eight.

April barely had the nineth for two seconds and then coughed them out.

The only ones left were Melina, Amy and Lotus. Melina grabbed a marshmallow and pressed it into her mouth.

"Chhhh... I can't- " Melina coughed out her marshmallows and smiled weakly. "Do this," she finished. The others laughed at her.

Amy grabbed a marshmallow and dove it into the others inside her mouth.

"Chubby... Bunny," she muffled for then spitting all her marshmallows out. Mona laughed at her and Amy pouted. "I did say it!"

"Lotus still has to say it," Melina called out. Lotus grabbed a marshmallow and took a deep breath.

"Do it, do it, do it, do it!" all the girls cheered.

"Come on, Cutie, you can do it," Leo mumbled under his breath, cheering for the girl he secretly loved.

Lotus pressed the marshmallow into her mouth and looked up determinatedly.

"Chubby... Bunny!" she exclaimed and then coughed them out.

"Okay... both Amy and Lotus lost because of the same amout of marshmallows... I call it a tie," Melina said with a shrug.

"Hey, why not doing the 'Spin the Bottle' game?" Irma asked as she read a magazine. Raph, Kevin and Casey groaned.

"How many games can this girls play?" Raph groaned.

"You want the cronological or alphabetic list of all the slumber party games?" Donnie deadpanned. Mikey, on the other hand, was enjoying the girls' party.

"It's kinda fun seeing the girls embarrass themselves, not knowing that we're watching them," he comented.

"Yeah, cause if they did, we'd be goners," Chaplin called out.

Melina pulled out an empty glass bottle of Pepsi and placed it on the floor.

"You all know the rules, right?" she asked. They all nodded. "Even you, Amy?" she turned to Amy. The brunette in pink chuckled.

"Just because I've never been to a slumber party doesn't mean I don't know this game," she answered. Melina spun the bottle and it landed on April.

"April, truth or dare?" the brunette in lilac asked. April pondered over the question and turned to Melina.

"Truth," she answered, making Melina smirk.

"Do you... like Donnie boy?" she asked, making al the girls laugh. Donnie, on the other hand, blushed and inched towards the screen hopeful.

"Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes," he prayed. April covered her face with a pillow but still nodded.

"Oooooo," they all said as they squealed.

"He's the boy that you secretly looove," April sang.

 **(A** / **N:** If someone recognizes that refference, I love you :3 **)**

Boys, on the other hand, looked at Donnie with a smirk.

"Oooooh," boys said at Donnie, him blushing deeply. April liked him back!

April spun the bottle and it landed on Irma.

"Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare," she answered, ready for anything April would throw at her.

"I dare you to call Mikey and tell him the truth," April smirked. "That you ate his pizza last night,"

"Come on, he'll kill me if he finds out!" Irma complained. April gave her a 'do it' look as she handed over Irma's phone.

"So it was Irma the one who did it?!" Mikey asked amused. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that was what I told you but, noooo, never listen to the pizza gyoza delivery boy because the girl you like is always right even when she's not," Kevin retorted sarcastically as he crossed his arms. Mikey smiled sheepishly when his T-Phone started ringing and he yelped.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up!" Donnie whispered. Mikey started hopping up in fear as he held his phone. He took a deep breath as he picked up, trying to sound casual.

"Hey, Irma? How's all... going?" he asked nerviously. The others facepalmed. Mikey really was an idiot when it came to sound casual when it's the total opposite.

"Um, Mikey, can I tell you something and you don't feel bad?" Irma asked.

"He he, sure thing," he said wth a nervious smile.

"I... ate your pizza last night, it wasn't Kevin the one to blame," she said quickly.

"Oh... thanks for telling me," he answered.

"... What?" Irma asked. "That's all you say?"

"U-Um... what was that, Raph? Yeah, I'm coming! Sorry, Irma, gotta go!" he snapped and hung the phone. Irma looked at her phone in confusion.

"So?" Lotus asked.

"Mikey... didn't actually mind. He actually took it the best way... " she answered.

"Since when Mikey understands a pizza mishap like that?" Ashley wondered. Amy shrugged.

"Maybe he just understood so he wouldn't make Irma feel bad,"

"Seriously?" Leo deadpanned.

"I panicked!" Mikey snapped. Raph facepalmed.

"You're unbelieveble," he murmured.

Irma spun the bottle and it landed on Mona.

"Mona, truth or dare?" Irma asked. Mona smirked in confidece, because the answer for her was obvious.

"Dare, obviously," she answered. Irma smirked.

"Let one of us read, at least, one page of your diary," Irma answered. Mona's eyes widened and she blushed.

"I don't have a diary! I don't even write one!" she yelled, blushing.

"Then, what's that pink journal slipping from your backpack?" Ashley asked, pointing at Mona's backpack. Mona turned, seeing her diary falling from it and she grabbed it, holding it against her chest, blushing deeply. The others laughed at her.

"If Karai was here, she'd be the only one with the right of reading it," she answered. Venus rolled her eyes.

"Her being your BFF is understandable but, come on, you said dare," the aqua banded turtle said. Mona sighed and handed Melina her diary.

"If someone's gonna read it out loud, Mleina will be merciful with me," Mona mumbled. Melina flipped a few pages of the diary, smirking at it, until she found a page that cought her attention.

"Oh, look at this," she said as all the girls inched closer. They all tried not to laugh, since Mona had drawn in one of the pages Raph's face, all perfectly detailed, one big smirk on his face.

"Donnie, move the camera a little closer," Leo ordered, since the camera was out of the diary's reach. Donnie did as told and moved the camera to a closer shelf to where Melina was and Raph blushed at the sight. The boys had to cover their mouths from laughing. Raph's face was drawn in _Mona's_ diary! The girl he liked had drawn him in her diary!

"April 14th. Dear diary: This past months with the turtles have been off the chain. And I must admit that last mission with them was awesome. Kicking the Purple Dragon's butt was really worth it. But I liked it the most that Raph saved me from almost being stabbed by one of them while dealing with that six-foot tall sucker. I'm glad we're best friends, but... I'd like it more if we were something else. I know that they always say that friendship between a boy and a girl doesn't exist, because one of them always ends up in love with the other one. I really don't care... I face it, I don't like Raph," Melina read. Raph's shoulders slumped slightly. "I love him," Melina continued.

Raph's eyes widened. Was it true? The girl he was in love with loved him back?! Boys smirked at Raph, but he was speechless. His chin dropped. He understood... nothing.

All girls squealed and Mona covered her face with a pillow tightly.

"Who presses this to my face until I got no pulse?" she asked. Venus pulled off the pillow.

"Mona, that's adorable," she said. Mona hugged her knees and looked down.

"I don't think he likes me back... when we were in space, he didn't know I was there, but... he named that Salamandrian 'Mona Lisa' basing it as the most beautiful woman in the world of art... and he knew I named myself like that and he didn't care... sometimes... I hate to love him," she said. Amy placed a hand on her shoulder.

"All boys are dumb in some aspects," she soothed. Mona looked down. Raph was an idiot sometimes... but she still loved him like crazy, wheather she accept it or not.

"Dude... " Mikey stammered, glancing at Raph.

"... I never knew she was there," he said sadly. Mikey hugged him.

"Sorry, bro," Mikey said. Raph just let him hug him but then shoved him off.

"You're gonna have to make her such big apology cake when you meet back," Kevin said. Raph clentched his fists. _'I was such an idiot,'_

Mone spun the bottle and it landed on Amy.

"Amy, truth or dare?" Mona asked. Amy wondered a little, placing a hand on her chin, until she looked back at Mona.

"Truth," she said. Mona smirked sligtly, trying to forget the deal about Raph.

"Tell me, ever since Leo saved you mainly from the Kraang, haven't you felt something about him?" she asked. Amy blushed deeply and Lotus frowned stealthly.

"Well... kinda," the brunette said. Everyone but Amy and Lotus winced.

"Are you kiddin' me?" Lotus asked.

"What?" Amy asked confused.

"I liked Leo longer than you, you can't like him too!" she snarled. Leo's eyes widened. Now he discovered the girl he liked, liked him back, but also another girl liked him too?! That night couldn't be crazier.

"Excuse me, but you're from the Foot Clan!" Amy retorted, growing angry.

"I _was_ from the Foot Clan! I might have made a mistake by trying to kill him, but at least I made sure he'd be okay while we were in the farmhouse! All you did was give Leo another person to deal with, giving him all the weight on his shoulders!" she yelled. Amy wanted to cry, but she stood strong, she wasn't gonna let her talk to her like that.

"It was your fault Leo was injured in the first place!" Amy screamed as a comeback.

"While Leo was suffering before meeting you, you were getting tanned in Florida, enjoying a cocktail in your pool! And you say that you should be with Leo when you only think of yourself!" Lotus yelled. Amy clentched her fist, ice emerging from it. Lotus pulled a kunai from her shorts and charged at Amy.

Before Lotus could stab her, Amy grabbed the kunai and froze it for then it fell to the ground in pieces. Lotus growled as she pulled Amy's hair. Amy scratched her face, but Lotus puled her close as she slapped her. Soon enough, they were having a girl fight.

"Ooh, girl fight!" Mikey exclaimed as he ate some popcorn.

"Where'd you get the popcorn from?" Chaplin asked.

Amy threw Lotus to the ground as she gave her a chokelock, but Lotus pulled back her hair and made her fall to the ground for then sitting on her back, pulling her left arm. Amy took the chance to make her fist freeze and make Lotus let go of her shove her off.

"Guys, we gotta interviene," Leo ordered.

"Dude, we'll blow our cover if we interviene!" Henry exclaimed.

"They're gonna hurt eachother, we gotta stop them!" Leo exclaimed and left the room by the window for then entering from Melina's room. He got close to the girls and pushed them away. "You two stop it!" he exclaimed.

Both girls turned to him confused and embarrassed.

"Leo, I... " Amy tried to explain.

"We... " Lotus stammered. Leo held up a hand.

"Girls, I'll be honest with you... " Leo pointed to the camera on the roach and all girls turned. Mona screamed as she hid behind Venus.

"Roach! Smash it, smash it!" she exclaimed ascared. Leo got close to the roach and held it.

"It's Donnie's spy-roach... we were spying on you," he explained. All girls' eyes widened.

"Does that mean... ?" April stammered. Leo nodded. Lotus and Amy didn't really seem to care, they wanted another type of answer.

"Okay, you know we like you, now you gotta answer us something!" Amy exclaimed.

"Amy likes you, I like you, so choose! Who do you like the most, Amy or me?" Lotus asked. Leo grimaced.

He liked Amy, she was cute, caring, loving and strong.

But, Lotus, on the other side, was strong, determinated, caring, almost like Karai, but that wasn't important... he then realized something.

He couldn't choose one of them!

"Um..."

"Well?" they both asked.

Leo started sweating. He couldn't tell them that he couldn't choose or the situation would grow from bad to worse. If he chose Lotus, Amy would leave and probally would hate him or freeze him to turtle popcicle. If he chose Amy, Lotus would hate him and re-join the Foot, and probally try to destroy him for not choosing her. Or maybe he was just overreacting, they couldn't do that...

Right? He gluped.

"Look, girls... I really feel flattered because of this, but... I can't choose," he said. Both girls' eyes widened.

"Does that mean you don't love me?" Lotus asked.

"No, I do, but...

"So I'm not good enough for you?" Amy asked hopefully.

"No, I mean, yeah, but... oh, boy," he mumbled.

What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

 **KS: I'll leave this so you guys vote and tell me which shipping you want for Leo: Leonamy vs. Leotus :3 I'd persoanlly preffer Leotus, but I don't wanna be selfish, so you get to choose :)**

 **Next is about Raph and Mona... Ramona fangril till my death do me apart of TMNT :v xD**


End file.
